irisonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Paniye Circus (Guide)
Enemies Pome *Enemies along way **Doll -- menacing glance **bold Doll -- spam smash attack *Abilities **Fire:Burns **Summon Doll:Sleep **Threads --ice keeem *Strategies **Not really much to note about Pome in terms of tactics. Pome is set to summon a melee-type doll at 40% HP and a magic-type doll at 20% HP (after that, he may summon another melee doll depending on the length of the battle). Stay out of the fire circles when they appear and keep the dolls off healers. At lower levels, it's a good idea to take out the dolls before returning to fighting Pome. Higher level players can just put the attention of the dolls onto a tank and focus on taking out Pome first. Whippa *Enemies along way **Circus Lion -- has a debuff that drains HP at intervals **Brown Circus Bear -- has a debuff that drains 50 MP at intervals **Circus Cannon -- fire only in one direction and distance **Circus Lizard -- throws goo that can stun players and suck their pricks *Abilities **Wide-spread whip attack (removes a single Strengthen buff (i.e. buffs from Warriors/Fighters, not Mages/Shamans)) **Magical debuff that deals damage over time **Beastial Protection -- Summoning a Circus Lion (70% HP), Brown Circus Bear (60% HP) and Circus Lizard (50% HP) (Note: Whippa will have an aura that prevents him from taking damage during the first round of summons. When Whippa summons the Circus Lion again (at 30% HP), he will no longer receive the aura). Additional summons can occur depending on the length of the battle. *Strategies **Just fight Whippa as you would any enemy until he starts to use Beastial Protection. During the first round of summons, make sure you take out the summons first. The Brown Circus Bear are, in my opinion, the worst since they have a debuff that drains MP (which can easily be removed with Weakened Dismissal). During the second round of summons (if Whippa lasts that long), low level characters should still deal with the summons first before returning to Whippa. High level players can just pull attention from summons onto tanks and keep smashing away at Whippa. Roszak *Enemies along way **Circus Cannon -- Can turn and fire at varying distances (seeking cannon balls) **Fuego -- has two debuffs (Oil Gush (physical, physical hit chance -200) and Fire Gush (magical, 70 HP damage at intervals)) (This enemy's status effects are geared more towards physical attackers, so mages should be the ones dealing with these) **Touter Jackie -- has a debuff that disables the use of skills (Cbr Experience) (This enemy's status effects interfere more with magic classes than physical, physical classes should deal with these) *Abilities **Revenge -- Portrayed by a translucent ball of spikes. 100 damage returned to player when attacking (fixed damage). Roszak will use Revenge at 40% HP, and sparingly thereafter (typically, once at 10% HP, signified by the vacuum-like preparation animation). **Fire swirl -- Just like Pome's, deals a fixed 100 damage at regular intervals. **Does not summon monsters *Strategies **Low level players should clear the room, or at least the area around Roszak, before engaging to remove any unwanted guests from the battle. Feel free to just smash away at Roszak's HP until you get close to 40%, at which point you should start to use a bit of caution with skill use since he'll start to use Revenge and fire circles. Low level characters may find it better to run around the area while Roszak has Revenge active to avoid getting attacked. Keep running when Revenge is getting close to wearing off to pull Roszak out of the fire circle that appears immediately after it ends. High level characters can choose whether to keep fighting Roszak (even with the risk of the 100 returned damage) or they can sit until it wears off (since his damage will likely not exceed your sitting recovery rate). Payaso *Enemies along way **None (immediately follows Roszak) *Abilities **Stage Explosion -- Rises into the air and causes massive damage around him (run away to avoid). Performed at 50% HP **Fire Zone -- Summons smaller swirls of flame than Pome that deal 150 damage per hit (fixed damage) **Director's Strength -- Summons weaker versions of Pome, Whippa and Roszak (all of which have no special abilities) one after the other (after each is defeated). Once the summons start appearing, Payaso takes no damage until all three consecutive summons are defeated. From experience, Payaso seems to start using Director's Strength when his HP drops below 30%. **Spins staff (area sleep attack) **Screaming attack -- debuff (Movement speed -50%) *Strategies **Fighting Payaso is pretty straight forward for the first part. Just like Pome and Roszak, Payaso has his own fire circles to avoid, only they're smaller and deal 150 damage instead. Magic users should be able to stand just out of range of his area sleep attack, but those that are affected will have to wait 15 seconds before they can act again (If an affected player is attacked by Payaso or any other monster, the sleep status will be removed). Stage Explosion is pretty easy to avoid provided you aren't spamming skill hotkeys by running away from him. When his HP drops below 30%, focus on fighting the 3 consecutive summons as Payaso will take no damage so long as they're on the field. Once they're defeated, it's back to finishing off Payaso. Category:Guide